<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween by Sh1m1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303694">Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1'>Sh1m1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry, Halloween, HarryPotter - Freeform, HombresLobos, M/M, Momias, Slash, Vampires, Veela, Yaoi, banshee - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavo año, Halloween, fiesta de disfraces ¿qué podría salir mal?</p><p>Drarry. Tonterías. Halloween. Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si algo parecía quedar claro en Hogwarts es que las fiestas de Halloween nunca eran una buena idea.</p><p>Ningún año, en la memoria de Harry, recordaba que no hubiera pasado algo catastrófico. Si él era capaz de verlo, ¿cómo los demás no se daban cuenta?</p><p>Había esperado más de Snape como nuevo director, la verdad.</p><p>Pero a toro pasado también era fácil quejarse, y sobre todo si eres un vampiro escondido en un armario de escobas huyendo de un veela que te quiere poseer.</p><p>Quizás fuera mejor empezar por el principio.</p><p>Todo había empezado con una fiesta de Halloween para los alumnos del octavo y séptimo año, habían vuelto casi todos. Y ese año había más alumnos de los que solía haber.</p><p>Los de séptimo y octavo eran los únicos que podían quedarse pasada las doce de la noche.</p><p>Al menos eso había reducía le número de convertidos.</p><p>Sirius había entrado a Hogwarts como nuevo profesor de estudios muggles, Harry se olía que no quería separarse de Remus que había vuelto a su antiguo puesto en Artes Oscuras. De nuevo, no entendía qué tenía Snape en la cabeza. ¿Sirius, estudios muggle? Pero su padrino había tenido la genial idea de proponer que todos se disfrazaran de los típicos disfraces para ese día en el mundo muggle, pero que en la mayoría de los casos existían en el mundo mágico en verdad.</p><p>Tras horas de explicaciones, sobre todo a los más obtusos sangraduras, llegaron a comprender que solo eran disfraces.</p><p>Craso error, ¿es que nadie entendía que en Hogwarts no era solo <em>algo?</em> Ese algo se te iba de las manos, siempre.</p><p>Hermione estaba encantada, al igual que todos los nacidos muggle de poder retomar una fiesta que habían disfrutado en su niñez.</p><p>Harry decidió disfrazarse de vampiro, porque nunca había visto uno.</p><p>Hermione había elegido un conseguidísimo disfraz de esfinge. Y Ron una momia llena de vendas que le había dado Bill de auténticas momias egipcias, Ron olía demasiado a alcanfor, pero ninguno le dijo nada.</p><p>Ginny era una bellísima sirena, y Luna una banshee con todo el pelo cardado.</p><p>Neville se había disfrazado de planta carnívora y casi no se podía mover.</p><p>A Harry le sorprendió ver a Malfoy y su séquito disfrazados, pensó que se iban a negar en rotundo.</p><p>Draco lucía todo blanco y con unas enormes alas a conjunto, Harry no quiso decirle nada. Habían hecho las paces de una forma un poco rara, pero satisfactoria para ambos. Un carraspeó, un apretón de manos, un gracias y otro carraspeo.</p><p>Al menos ahora las clases con los Slytherin era muy, muy tranquilas.</p><p>Si Malfoy quería ir de ángel, que fuera de ángel, la verdad es que se le veía muy bien.</p><p>Parkinson les miraba a todos con superioridad, pero claro, no sería ella si no lo hiciera. Iba disfrazada de bruja, y Harry tuvo que reírse, sí, nadie había dicho que una bruja no pudiera vestirse de bruja.</p><p>Zabini era un hombre lobo, un hombre lobo casi desnudo para más señas. Este parecía ser, con los vampiros, los disfraces más usados.</p><p>El de Nott ni siquiera entendió qué era, y Harry supuso que era una criatura mágica que él no conocía.</p><p>En la fiesta había muchas alas, muchas plumas y colas de animales, muchas orejas falsas y colmillos. Y ponche, había un ponche al que Harry ni se acercó, ya había aprendido que ponche y Seamus en una misma reunión era levantarse más muerto que vivo.</p><p>Todo iba bien, Remus que vestía de John Lennon, que por lo visto debía dar bastante miedo en su época, estaba al lado de Sirius, disfrazado de un lobo demasiado sexy. Ambos le sonrieron saludándole.</p><p>Desde luego, no querían esconderse de nadie, pero hombre, un poco de discreción tampoco mataba a nadie.</p><p>Snape era Snape, aunque también podría ir de vampiro y no se notaría la diferencia. Harry se rió de su ocurrencia, pero lo pilló mirándole y se atragantó con su propia saliva.</p><p>—¿No es divertido?—preguntó Hermione que había tomado un vaso de ponche, Harry iba a quitárselo pero su amiga le miró mal, protegiendo su vaso.</p><p>—Bueno, no está mal.</p><p>—Harry, tienes que relajarte, es solo una fiesta.</p><p>—Una fiesta de Halloween—dijo levantando sus dedos formando unas comillas imaginarias sobre el hecho de que esa fecha estaba maldita.</p><p>—No creo que este año pase nada, se ha acabado la guerra, mataste a Voldemort, solo somos estudiantes de último año pasándolo bien.</p><p>Que Hermione fuera la que dijera eso es que Harry se estaba pasando de agorero.</p><p>Así que decidió hacerle caso y disfrutar, no se dio cuenta de que al final había acabando bebiendo ponche y bailando con todos sin pensar en nada más que en divertirse.</p><p>Cuando escucharon el primer aullido no le prestaron atención, pero un coro de aullidos gemelos los sorprendió, fue la reacción de Remus la que les dejó claro que algo pasaba.</p><p>Snape y Remus comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a los alumnos que se habían disfrazado de lobos, mientras Remus trataba de contener a Sirius que no paraba de querer lamer su cuello.</p><p>Harry miró al rededor sacando también su varita, pero el cuello de Hermione estaba demasiado cerca y la sangre en ella le llamaba poderosamente.</p><p>No veía nada más que su cuello, si se hubiera dado cuenta hubiera visto que su amiga tenía cuerpo de leona y que estaba sacando sus garras para atacarle.</p><p>El gran comedor se convirtió en un auténtico caos, lobos queriendo morder a zombies, zombies queriendo chupar cerebros, vampiros queriendo sangre de cualquiera, gritos de banshees enloquecidas.</p><p>Pero a Harry no le dejaron morder ningún cuello, y eso que tenía uno bien jugoso a tiro.</p><p>Unas enormes alas blancas muy afiladas le atacaron.</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra poner un diente en ese sucio cuello.—Era Malfoy, furioso y despidiendo algo raro hacia Harry.</p><p>Lo atrapó entre sus alas, como en una jaula blanca y pesada.</p><p>—No vas a morder a nadie, eres mío.</p><p>Le golpeó tan fuerte con lo que Harry reconoció como encanto veela, que se asfixió.</p><p>Golpeó las alas que parecían estar hechas de metal, solo consiguiendo herirse sus propias manos. Iluminado por un rayito de luz vampírica, Harry se convirtió en un nido de murciélagos, deshaciéndose de la trampa de Malfoy.</p><p>Sobrevoló el Gran comedor hasta quedar enganchado boca bajo de una de las vigas, una par de vigas más lejos había una extraña criatura de ojos dorados que le miró sin moverse.</p><p>Pero Malfoy podía volar, sus alas no solo funcionaban como jaula para Harrys.</p><p>Lo vio ascender hasta él, y comenzaron una extraña danza de murciélagos y alas blancas.</p><p>Era un jodido vampiro, pero como en todo, siempre hay una criatura más poderosa que tú. Y esta creía que Harry le pertenecía.</p><p>Harry se escondió, como un cobarde, pero un cobarde muerto de sed.</p><p>Él lo sabía, iba a pasar algo, siempre pasaba algo. Y ahora todos se habían transformado en los personajes de los que habían ido disfrazados.</p><p>Una locura, Harry pensó en los niños de primer año y en si estarían a salvo, él era prefecto, quizás debería ir a echar un ojo y salir de ese armario.</p><p>Seguro estarían dormidos, tranquilos, ajenos a todo ese caos, con sus respiraciones constantes, y sus cuellitos inocentes tan deliciosos.</p><p>Harry casi abre la puerta para ir a beberse a todo el primero de Gryffindor. Pero la puerta se abrió antes, y aunque estaba a oscuras, Draco iluminaba la pequeña estancia.</p><p>¿En serio se había disfrazado de veela?</p><p>—¿Qué parte de que eres mi pareja destinada no has entendido, Potter?</p><p>Harry tragó duro, curiosamente, él no se había fijado en el cuello de Draco hasta ese momento.</p><p>Draco cerró la puerta a su espalda y se encerró con Harry en ese minúsculo escobero.</p><p>Harry se convirtió en decenas de murciélagos pero no pudo salir de allí, y volvió a su forma.</p><p>Harry siempre había creído que las veelas eran seres dulces y suspirantes, que te volvían locos por ellas. Pero Malfoy le estaba golpeando con su encanto, y no era tan agradable como lo que habían provocado las alumnas de Beauxbatons.</p><p>—Quítate o juro que te muerdo, Malfoy.</p><p>La sonrisa torcida le demostró a Harry que él no era el único que tenía colmillos en ese escobero.</p><p>—Adelante.</p><p>Harry se lanzó contra Draco, le pareció mala idea, pero tenía sed, y estaba harto de huir. Draco le cubrió con sus alas, y Harry clavó sus colmillos en el blanco cuello.</p><p>No sabía cómo pensaba que iba a saber la sangre, pero estaba rica, muy rica.</p><p>A través de los orificios que habían creados sus puntiagudos colmillos succionó la espesa sangre, y podía escuchar el corazón de Draco, mientras este le abrazaba pegándolo más a su cuello.</p><p>Harry estaba entrando en un extraño éxtasis succionador, y no escuchó los quejidos del cuello bajo él. Hasta que fue empujado y vio a Draco delante de él, muy enfadado y apretando su cuello.</p><p>Y aunque aún tenía alas, no eran esas que le habían atacado antes, tampoco brillaba y no le miraba con ojos anhelantes, sino como si fuera a matarle.</p><p>Harry se dio cuenta de que él ya no tenía sed de sangre y un sabor muy raro en la boca.</p><p>Escupió al notar el sabor ferroso en su boca, era la sangre de Draco.</p><p>—Eh, lo siento—se disculpó Harry—, pero tú me lo pediste.</p><p>—Yo estaba transformado en un puto veela.</p><p>—Yo no tengo la culpa.—Levantó Harry las manos, sintiéndose un poco molesto por el nuevo cambio de Draco, tampoco había estado tan mal eso de que lo persiguiera para abrazarlo y decirle que era suyo.</p><p>Ambos se miraron recelosos, y ocultando sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Deberíamos salir y ver cómo están los demás—carraspeó Draco.</p><p>—Sí, sería lo mejor.</p><p>Cuando Draco se iba a girar Harry se dio cuenta de que su cuello seguía sangrando.</p><p>—Espera, déjame que te cierre la herida o te desangrarás.</p><p>Draco le miró aún molesto, pero apartó la camisa blanca llena de sangre, y Harry se sintió raro, ya no quería modérale. No del modo en el que lo había deseado succionando su sangre, pero la visión de su cuello tampoco le dejó indiferente.</p><p>Harry sacó su varita, y se acercó a Draco, susurró un pequeño hechizo cicatrizante, y Draco le agarró por la cintura en una postura muy parecida a la que habían adoptado cuando estaban transformados.</p><p>Parecía que ambos aún estaban bajo parte del influjo de sus personajes.</p><p>Se separaron de nuevo al darse cuenta, y salieron del escobero algo avergonzados.</p><p>Caminando por pasillos llenos de alumnos entre avergonzados y asustados, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.</p><p>—Pensaba que te habías disfrazado de ángel—dijo Harry, Draco le miró—¿Un veela?</p><p>—Cosas de Pansy sobre que parezco un veela.—Rodó Draco los ojos, pero Harry tuvo que darle la razón a Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor todo era un caos, pero parecía que nadie había salido realmente herido.</p><p>Sirius estaba en el regazo de Remus frotándose contra su cuello pidiéndole perdón.</p><p>A Ron le habían desgarrado todas las vendas dejándole prácticamente desnudo; Hermione aún tenía un aspecto muy fiero y los miraba todo con ojos enormes.</p><p>Y Neville le estaba pidiendo perdón a Nott por querérselo comer.</p><p>La única que sonreía era Pansy, cuando los vio entrar juntos y el cuello de la camisa de Draco lleno de sangre.</p><p>Pero cuando iba a hablar, Draco le lanzó un hechizo de sellado de labios. Harry casi estaba agradecido, bastante tenía con la vergüenza que estaba pasando.</p><p>Cada uno se marchó al lugar donde estaban sus amigos, pero se miraron desde lo lejos.</p><p>Obviamente, ese Halloween iba a ocurrir una desgracia, siempre pasaba, pero ver a Draco Malfoy como una de las criaturas más poderosas y hermosas reclamándole como su pareja destinada no había entrado entre sus ideas más desagradables para ese día.</p><p>Tampoco como Draco no volvió a apartar los ojos de él desde ese día. Ni como a Harry no le importaría volver a estar atrapado entre sus alas.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo no iba a subir nada por Halloween, pero la culpa es de raquelferla79</p><p>Me retroalimenta mi compulsividad con la suya.</p><p>Espero que os haya gustado, yo me he reído mucho hoy al escribirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Besitos.</p><p>Shimi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>